Waverly Sub Station
The Waverly Sub Station is the sandwich shop owned by Jerry Russo and Theresa Larkin-Russo. They also employ their children Justin, Alex, and Max to work in the shop after school and at weekends. The upstairs of the shop is also the home of the Russo's, and the door to the fridge in the kitchen is actually the entrance to the magic lair. Rooms Restaurant Upon entering the Sub Station, you immediately see the restaurant the main part of the building. The small business is run by the Russo Family, who also reside there. There are stairs leading up to the loft, a kitchen behind the sales counter, and a Food Storage Locker; which is also the Family's magic lair. Loft The Loft is the 2nd and 3rd floor of the building. The second floor has a residential kitchen, a living room, a veranda, and seemingly a bathroom. There also is an alternative entrance to the building. 3rd Floor Though not often shown, this floor seems to be where the bedrooms are. Only Alex, Justin, and Max's rooms have been shown so far. The Lair In the kitchen, on the bottom floor, there's a door to the Food Storage Locker. However, using magic, you can enter the Russo Family Wizard Lair. This is where the 3 kids take magic lessons, practice magic, or just hang out. There's a wizard portal for communication with other Wizards, IPP for transportation, among other magical facilities. Though it seems that a mortal can open it to the Lair, as Theresa did, other times Harper, a mortal can't. This has not yet been explained. The Basement The basement below the resturant has both the family laundry and thire garage in it. The garage had an old car in it. It was also once Alexes art studio. It is currently Harpers bedroom. Employees *Harper: She worked at the Sub Station in the episode New Employee, when Alex enchanted her to be a better worker. She ended up becoming Alex's supervisor, because she was a better worker than Alex. They had a fight in which Alex ended up firing Harper, even though Harper said she had fired Alex. In the episode Wizard for a Day, she again works at the shop, which is now The Asteroid Belt. It was changed to that after Alex gave Jerry Merlin's Hat for his birthday, which will grant anyone's wishes for one day. Eventually it was changed back to the Waverly Sub Station after aliens came and wanted the milkshake machine. Justin shot Merlin's hat with an alien ray guy to get rid of all the wishes the hat made. *Millie: When Alex went to intern at a fashion magazine in Credit Check, Millie was employed, and Justin spent the entire time she worked there flirting with her. Justin had thought they were going to a Tears of Blood concert, but Millie used him as a babysitter for her younger brother, while she and her boyfriend went to the concert. It is unknown whether she quit or was fired, but has not appeared since. Trivia *'The sub station is dived into the main resturant and the station box which is a large box which also has tables and chairs. The box has two doors leading to the resturant and three windows facing into the resturant.' *'All the tables have colouful signs and symbols printed on them.' *The sub station owns a lot of train station decorations like a turnstile(backround decoration, doesn't work) and black signs on the top of metal pillers saying "downtown train." Category:Locations